Blossomed Leaf
by Alsheon
Summary: There are so many things that keeping Zhang Jiale awake, his Insomnia, his team's future, his future, Sun Zheping's injury, and the new roommate the Alliance assigned for him who happens to be the man everyone is pinning on. There are many things that keep waking Ye Xiu up from his sleep, his nightmares, and especially about a certain someone. Zhang Jiale/Ye Xiu!


**So because I have an extreme ADHD case of not wanting to focus with my school (Thun: She used that excuse #347 again)**

 **And I'm just... Bored... I'm not gonna be this bored if you guys write some story too... (Fi: seriously, how many times she has to hint it out?)**

 **And I have a responsiblity here... That is to complete the pairing one shots in this page... Yes! So I've made...**

 **\- Wang Jiexi √**

 **\- Yu Wenzhou √**

 **\- Zhou Zekai √**

 **\- Han Wenqing √**

 **\- Huang Shaotian √**

 **\- Su Muqiu √**

 **Oh wow... It's so few... I have about 14 fics of TKA right? (Avatars/Ye, MafiaAU, SchoolAU, FemYe.. *mentally counting*)**

 **Oh well! Anyway, I'll add one more to that One shot list...**

 **\- Zhang Jiale...**

* * *

Blossomed Leaf

Pairing: Zhang Jiale/Ye Xiu, LeXiu(?), hints of AllYe? Well, y'know me.

Tags: Unestablished!, Fifth Season!, psssh details details, Roommates, I took a liberty, of course I took it, if I didn't they won't get together!, Night, Nightmare, Insomnia, A Room, yeah-another one in the room at night, no it's T-rated, get your mind out of the gutter, Waiting for someone to join or added more fics to this fandom ASAP!

Warning: my Keyboard is a bit off... Typos are unavoidable and Grammar is not perfect. THIS IS BEFORE THE STORY START! So... Change between Ye Qiu and Ye Xiu in the narration but you got the gist.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, TKA would be filled with so much _hints_ of forbidden feeling. The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

Blossomed Leaf

.

Zhang Jiale turned and tossed in his bed, his reddish brown eyes are wide awake seeming to detest the idea of sleeping at the moment much to Zhang Jiale's frustration. Zhang Jiale furrowed his brows and scowled, tomorrow morning (no no, actually now is already _tomorrow_ ) would be a busy day with busy schedules but noooo, of course that doesn't matter to his insomnia.

Zhang Jiale is close to tears as he thinks up his dillema. This Insomina has always been a trouble for him. Though mentally, Zhang Jiale understands that the Insomnia only caused him _couldn't_ sleep... The problem is right now he's couldn't as well _wouldn't_ sleep.

 _The Sun is high up shining in its eternal glory._

 _Zhang Jiale stood there, behind one person he'd always admire and look up to. The wind is softly breezing through carrying a pleasant scent of spring's flowers._

 _In the wide green field filled with many flowers of dream, somehow cheerings could be heard from God knows where, filling Zhang Jiale's heart with excitement and expectation._

 _Zhang Jiale smiled, his cheeks are rosy in his youthful excitement, blood rushing to his head. They're almost there._

 _Just a bit more..._

 _Zhang Jiale smiled and enjoyed the gentle breeze blowing his way._

 _Beautiful blossoms drifting and dancing in the wind, Zhang Jiale reached out to grab one of them._

 _"This time for sure right?" Zhang Jiale grinned and asked to the person in front of him before blanked..._

 _No one is there. Where is him?_

 _Zhang Jiale's eyes widened as he recalls something important..._

 _No one is in front of him anymore... Because he's the one at the foremost now. Zhang Jiale looked down on his palm to find the beautiful pink blossom he caught earlier has turned into a speck of blood._

 _He's standing alone now._

Zhang Jiale shook his head furiously trying to ward off the nightmare that decided to visit his blank mind again. He bitted his lips and curled up in his bed.

 _'I wonder how Big Sun is doing...'_ Zhang Jiale wondered mildly in his depression. That guy had always been so brash and brazen... But Zhang Jiale know the best Sun Zheping is really soft inside.

 _'are his hands gonna be okay?(1) Could he ever play again?'_ Zhang Jiale kneaded his temple in worry and shrunk even farther.

"U-um... Huhh... Ungghh... What...? Zzzz" soft murmurings snapped Zhang Jiale out of his depressing thought. Zhang Jiale uncurled himself and turned over to look at the voice source who is his new roommate in the hotel the Alliance had rented for their purposes.

Ye Qiu is sleeping soundly in his own bed with his soft white pastel leaf-themed pyjama, looking surprisingly innocent for the usually shameless guy. Zhang Jiale stared at the older player and sighed.

There's another reason on why he couldn't sleep aside for his Insomnia, nightmare, and anxiety... The Alliance is not so rich (nor willing) to can afford room for every players (so were the clubs) so they have to share a room. And with the limitted space the hotel has, even Zhang Jiale and Ye Xiu who came from different team have to nod their heads obediently.

Originally since the start Zhang Jiale always shared a room with Sun Zheping whereas since the first season Ye Qiu had always shared a room with Wu Xuefeng. And since Wu Xuefeng retired Ye Qiu got an entire room for himself since somehow no one want to be his roommate. And now Sun Zheping had fallen into an accident and Zhang Jiale got no roommate so he have to share with the older veteran.

No, it's not like Zhang Jiale is a picky one nor does he has anything against this or Ye Qiu especially. It's just...

"Snores... Uhm, ah... Tsk-uh... Zzzz" Ye Qiu mumbled in his sleep and scratched his stomach unconsciously liftin the upper part of his pyjama, exposing his lower stomach. Zhang Jiale stared.

Zhang Jiale messaged his head and forcefully tore his gaze away from Ye Qiu's pale (and chubby) stomach. It's rather hard to sleep in a room with a man that everyone is pinning on or rather ,it's hard to sleep when your crush is also sleeping in the same room.

Zhang Jiale rubbed his eyes _'Zhang Jiale, you're a loser...'_ He thought and turned his back on Ye Qiu, looking onto the brown curtain covering the windows instead. Such marvellous curtains they are...

"Ah... Uhm, ungh-! Hahh..." Ye Qiu makes more noises in his sleep and Zhang Jiale blushed. It's not even that ambigous but why Zhang Jiale reacted like it was very erotic?! Aghhhh! Zhang Jiale buries his face on his pillow and bitted onto it, chanting mantra for self restrains repeatingly in his head. He doesn't want to have a bussiness in the restroom when it's not even 01:00 a.m yet. He's not that perverted, he's not perverted, he's not...

"Uunnhh... Um- aghh!" Ye Qiu turned in his sleep. And Zhang Jiale is ready to cry. Now he knew why Wu Xuefeng always excused himself very early. It's just too hard to not get caught in embrassing situation if he didn't sleep earlier than Ye Qiu... It's just seriously only a semi normal murmuring and moaning while sleeping but why Ye Qiu made it more... Zhang Jiale doesn't know how to explain it.

"No... Ugh..." Ye Qiu's brows furrowed and his expression churned, Zhang Jiale looked back to the older man who become restless in his sleep.

"Muqiu..." Ye Qu murmured quietly but in the absolute silence it's really clear. Zhang Jiale perked up, peering curiously on Ye Qiu's tousling and restless form. After a few tosses Ye Qiu awoke with a start and a gasp, Zhang Jiale instinctively shuts his eyes pretending to be deep in sleep.

The first thing Ye Xiu done upon waking up is to check his surrounding. A few seconds past he relaxed back before he remembered about Zhang Jiale and stole a glance toward Zhang Jiale 'sleeping' form. Ye Xiu sighed and relieve before slowly extracted himself out of hise bed and tip-toed to the restroom.

A very quiet *click* of a bathroom door being shuts encouraging Zhang Jiale to opens his eyes and find the room is void of any traces of Ye Xiu. Zhang Jiale sighed in relieve, laying his head sideways.

 _'It seems like he also has a fair share of nightmares... I wonder what it was about,'_ Zhang Jiale instantly pushed that thought aside. He shouldn't wonder about that...

Zhang Jiale's mind began to wonder again, thinking about his insomnia, his team's future, Ye Qiu, Sun Zheping's injury, Ye Qiu's nightmare, his future, Sun Zheping's well-being, Ye Qiu... Alright Zhang Jiale couldn't deny that he's curious to death as well concerned for Ye Qiu.

A slight click prompting Zhang Jiale to quickly shuts his eyes again, Zhang Jiale doesn't know but he starts to feel guilty about it.

Ye Xiu exitted the bathroom with wet face and hair, looking exhausted and depressed beyond belief. Turning off the light in the bathroom he stalked back to his queen sized bed, stealing a glance to Zhang Jiale's apparent sleeping figure before threw himself face first onto his pillow. Five minutes past Ye Xiu's breathe become even again signing he'd fallen asleep.

Zhang Jiale raised his head and peers at Ye Xiu in the darkness before smiling bitterly. The older man got woken up by a nightmare, went and wash his face then continue sleeping like nothing ever happened. Yet her Zhang Jiale is trying hard to even doze off.

 _'I thought he has Insomnia as well given how frequent he's online at night but no... He's a quick-sleeper... I'm jealous.'_ Zhang Jiale thought jealously. Speaking about quick-sleeper, Sun Zheping was also one. That bastard only need one minute and a half to be deep in the dreamland, Zhang Jiale almost grumbled at the thought.

Zhang Jiale's eyes briefly glanced at a team jacket on his bed stand before he couldn't resist a sigh.

 _"You're the captain now." Sun Zheping said his face is solemn but his tone is encouraging._

 _Zhang Jiale only stood there, lost on what to do. Looking at the powerless Sun Zheping and the expectant looks his friends giving him Zhang Jiale felt his shoulder heavy with burdens and responsiblity._

 _"Take it." Sun Zheping motioned to the jacket in his lap. Facing with such an order, Zhang Jiale sighed and reached out taking the folded jacket delicately into his hands. Still won't saying anything as this thing is simply too sudden for him._

 _"I understand," Zhang Jiale said quietly and everyone smiled._

 _"Captain Zhang," Zhang Jiale startled as one of his teammates suddenly called him that. The caller smiled sheepishly, "It rolled out finely in the tongue," he said and everyone's even Zhang Jiale's moods brighten up but only Sun Zheping who stayed solemn._

 _Realizing no emotion could be found in Sun Zheping, Zhang Jiale looked at Sun Zheping concernedly full of question._

 _"You're the captain now. I leave it to you." Sun Zheping stated._

 _._

Zhang Jiale exhaled almost too loudly and grasped his chest roughly, a negative reaction to the memory. That wasn't a fond memory at all... Truth be told Zhang Jiale is truly afraid.

Without Sun Zheping as the lead, Zhang Jiale truly doesn't know which path to take. He loves Thousand Blossoms to death and really afraid if he's taking a wrong step and will doomed the entire team, causing their downfall. Even with Sun Zheping they still couldn't take the championship. Now there's only Zhang Jiale alone?

 _'Big Sun, ah! Big Sun... Why couldn't you be more careful? If you just didn't... Sigh,'_ Zhang Jiale sighed quietly in gloom. At this moment Zhang Jialr didn't notice that his roommate began to toss and turn in his sleep again.

Ye Xiu furrowed his brows, his lips are curled into a frown, his whole facial expression tighetned and sweats began to form on his temples, forehead, neck and back. His breath ragged even more.

"No..." Ye Xiu whined weakly.

 _A gentle smile directed at his way. Bright eyes filled with so much life and dreams. Ye Xiu, once again after dozens of times, found himself petrified under that charming smile._

 _"It will be raining today..." Ye Xiu said (similiar wordings from years ago) full of innocent concern._

 _The youth in front of him, older than he is, laughed carefreely. "Will it ever stop me?" Su Muqiu rubbed Ye Xiu's head assuringly. He proceeds to grab a transparent umbrella -that will be painted in blood-_

 _"I'll come back before it's dark." Su Muqiu smiled._

 _No... You lied... You didn't-_

 _"Tonight, let's break another dungeon record!" Su Muwiu exclaimed and patted Ye Xiu's head one last time_

 _You didn't come..._

 _"Bye~" Su Muqiu waved and turned on his back walking out of their small and humble little heaven._

 _Don't Go...!_

 _But Su Muqiu still go. The door shutted and Ye Xiu once again feels empty._

 _-If only...-_

 _A single tears dropped, running down Ye Xiu's cheek. And the spell broke._

 ** _"DON'T GO! MUQIU!"_** _Ye Xiu screamed desperately._

Zhang Jiale jumped in frights. His eyes are wide and mouth slightly agape, staring at the struggling old god in his sleep. Zhang Jiale pulled himself to sit up but immadiately hesitated, as always, he didn't know what to do...

 _Ye Xiu pulled the door opened to chase after Su Muqiu and prevent him to go. He wants to hug Su Muqiu close saying he doesn't want to part. Just this once, let him have a happy ending even if it's not permanent._

 _But the moment Ye Xiu stepped himself outside, the sight is not what he expects. This isn't outside their little humble house._

 _Ye Xiu stood there in the rain which reminding him with bitter memories. The noise of the rain is still as deafening as he remembered._

 _Ye Xiu's silverish black eyes drifted to the other side of the street and a very familiar figure with umbrella caught his attention._

 _Su Muqiu looks so ethereal under the rain, a gentle smile gracing his handsome face as he listens to his phone, seemingly not wanting to miss what the other end is saying._

 _Ye Xiu's chest feels heavy -No, not this again- _

_He wants to black out but he insist to stand, his goal is on the other side of the street -If only...- _

_"Su Muqiu!-!?" Ye Xiu's eyes are wide in horror as he realizes his voice wouldn't come out. -No...-_

 _-If only...-_

 _Su Muqiu crosses the road as the light turned green. Ye Xiu's body went cold._

 ** _*HOOOONNNKKK* *HOOOOOOONNNKKK!*_ _*SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHH!*_**

 _Ye Xiu wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't... In the end he could only watch, hopeless. -Why...?- _

_Su Muqiu startled, his wide innocent clear eyes panicked as he saw a truck went out of control and rapidly approach him in a second-_

 _ ***SCREEEECCHHH!* *CRASSSHHH!***_

 _Ye Xiu's body went limp and he fell onto his knees. -God...-  ("-Qiu...")_

 _ **'Why...?'**_

"YE QIU!" Ye Xiu gasped awake for the second time, forcefully torn away from the nightmare. Ye Xiu awoke with a start and immadiately panicked and lost. He checks his surrounding immadiately before run his palm down his face.

"Z-zhang...? Zhang Jiale?" Ye Xiu mumbled indistinctively and stared blankly at the awkward as well concerned face of his new rommate. Ye Xiu sits up abruptly and choked on his breath as he slowly regains back his full consciousness. Zhang Jiale doesn't know what to do next and only stayed silent while patting Ye Xiu's shoulder to calm him down.

"Hahh... Haahh... Hah..." Ye Xiu's ragged breath slowly calmed down and Zhang Jiale sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Zhang Jiale asked concernedly.

Ye Xiu rapidly nodded to tell him thet nothing to worry about. The Battle god silently rubbed his eyes to wipe off the invisible tears before embrassedly looked at Zhang Jiale.

"Did I wake you up?" Ye Xiu asked somewhat guiltily at Zhang Jiale.

Zhang Jiale smiled sheepishly, in a somewhat guilt tone he replies, "Nope. I'm awake the whole time," Zhang Jiale admitted.

"... Oh..." Ye Xiu lowered his head.

The two quickly fell into an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

Finally, Ye Xiu couldn't stand the silence which make feels at the disadvantage anf opens his mouth, "Why are you stll awake then?" Ye Xiu asked, creating a casual topic.

Understanding Ye Xiu's intent Zhang Jiale pursed his lips, "Well... Insomnia and some thoughts keep me awake." Zhang Jiale elaborated while looking down to the interesting white sheets.

"... About Old Sun?" Ye Xiu asked carefully.

"Yeah... I wonder how's he doing now and what should I do from here on..." Zhang Jiale smiled ruefully, willing to direct the subject to himself if it means getting Ye Xiu relax back. And Ye Xiu is grateful for it.

"You don't have to overthink it... Just keep going and live up your dream." Ye Xiu said softly, deep down he knows it's from his own experience.

"Living up my dream is of course an absolute thing." Zhang Jiale shrugged.

"But _how_ will I do it when I'm too used to have Big Sun as the lead is what I'm pondering on..." Zhang Jiale sighed.

"Um... It's rather hard to suddenly adapt- moreover with such a sudden change of pace." Ye Xiu agreed understandingly. His eyes are a bit downcast as he inadvertently recalled his nightmare.

Zhang Jiale's chest feels a bit lighter at Ye Xiu's understanding, "Yes, but everyone placed their hopes on me. Sudden or no, I have to carry their hopes along with mine and realise it," Zhang Jiale smiled fondly. Ye Xiu's lips tugged into a smile at the declaration.

"That's how a captain's bearing is." Ye Xiu approved.

Zhang Jiale scratched his cheek a tad bit bashfully. "Thanks," Zhang Jiale's smile slowly dropped as he hesitated.

"But," Zhang Jiale started. "If only Big Sun was a bit more careful, it wouldn't be this way... It would be easier," Zhang Jiale softly sighed regretfully.

Ye Xiu froze suddenly. _That_ word sent his thought swirling back.

 _'If only he didn't go out that day...'_

 _'If only I stop him...'_

 _'If only that truck's driver drive slowly...'_

 _'If only Su Muqiu was more careful..'_

"If only...-" Ye Xiu suddenly spoke with heavy emphasizes instantly gaining Zhang Jiale's attention. None of them actually notices that Ye Xiu's hands are unconsciously clenching the sheets tightly.

"That's just a wishful thinking." Ye Xiu mocked and Zhang Jiale startled.

"What had happens is happened and nothing could change ut. If you keep regretting it, you will only live with disatisfaction and a sense of emptiness then die with regret." Ye Xiu said grimly, Zhang Jiale's eyes flickered as he starts to notice something.

"Don't dwell with the past..." Ye Xiu whispered with a shaking at the edge. Zhang Jiale noticed it... Ye Xiu is not talking with him, but rather to himself. He might not be the brightest but he could differ which tone used to mock others and which tone used to make oneself. Ye Xiu used the latter.

Zhang Jiale's drifted off and he pursed his lips, "haha, you're right." Zhang Jiale chuckled to bring Ye Xiu out of his reverie. Ye Xiu instantly realized what he had just said and lowered his head to cover it up.

"You seems to be very familiar with my situation. I'm astonished," Zhang Jiale mentioned.

Ye Xiu glanced up at Zhang Jiale, "Truth be told... I once had a friend..." Ye Xiu spoked and Zhang Jiale froze. Zhang Jiale found himself almost not believing this, did Ye Qiu is opening up on him?

"He'd played Glory too... He's a very rare talent and I was pretty reliant on him too... And he's also got into an accident." Ye Xiu's eyes which covered by his bangs turn slightly misty. Zhang Jiale's heartbeat picked up, this...

Ye Xiu looked up at Zhang Jiale and smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, unlike Old Sun... He didn't survive." Ye Xiu finished steadfastly.

Zhang Jiale inhaled a cold breath, "That's... I'm sorry..." Zhang Jiale almost didn't know how to react because the situation is just too eerily similiar with his own but looking at it Zhang Jiale's is is much luckier. At the very least Sun Zheping is still alive and Zhang Jiale could contact him anytime but Ye Xiu's friend? He's gone and Ye Xiu completely lost his relliable partner.

"It's fine," Ye Xiu shrugged it off carelessly. "I'm long over it." Ye Xiu brushed it off completely and turn over pulling his blanket intending to continue sleeping.

"... Liar." Zhang Jiale blurted out making Ye Xiu froze upon hearing it.

"What?" Ye Xiu turn to face Zhang Jiale again.

"... You were having a nightmare about him right? His name... 'Muqiu'?" Zhang Jiale decided to just stake it all out. He feels that if he stop here, he'll only feel empty later and Ye Xiu will only continue having nightmare.

"W-what?" Ye Xiu's eyes are wide in shock. "I... I talked in my sleep didn't I? This is why I don't want a roommate." Ye Xiu murmured the last sentence to himself and rubbed his face with both of his palms

"Hey, I'm not judging. I also often had nightmares about Big Sun after he got into the accident," Zhang Jiale assured and patted Ye Xiu's knees.

"Just... Don't stress over it." Zhang Jiale said. "You let me talk about my problems and you listened till the end. I wouldn't mind if you also done the same, I mean..." Zhang Jiale began to fumbling with his word, completely flustered. Ye Xiu stared at him blankly.

"That's um..." Zhang Jiale decided to shut up after several tries to convey his meaning so as to not make himself looks more foolish than he already is.

"..."

"..."

The two once again fell into a deafening silence and Zhang Jiale starts to regret for trying to meddle with Ye Xiu's problem before a loud sigh from Ye Xiu prompting him to look at the older man again.

"... It feels lonely sometimes..." Ye Xiu quietly stated and pulled over his blanket, letting himself fell back on his bed and turn his back on Zhang Jiale. Zhang Jiale's heart prickled at that, without Sun Zheping in the team Zhang Jiale also feels lonely sometimes.

"I know that feeling..." Zhang Jiale quietly agreed and shifted to sit beside Ye Xiu's laying form proceeding to ran his hand through Ye Xiu's beautiful dark locks.

"You know Ye Xiu, closing your eyes won't erase your tears..." Zhang Jiale softly mentioned as his thumb gently rubbed the trace of tears on the corner of Ye Xiu's eyes. Ye Xiu's eyes fluttered open with acknowledgement, he shifted a bit to see Zhang Jiale's soft smile in the dark.

Zhang Jiale settled himself beside Ye Xiu nicely, "Tonight, let's accompany each other."(2) Zhang Jiale kissed Ye Xiu's eyelid and Ye Xiu blushed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Zhang Jiale told him. Ye Xiu hesitated for a second before slowly leaning his head on Zhang Jiale's shoulder with an agreeing nod.

"Yes," Ye Xiu mumbled. For the first time in years he feels the burden in his chest is lighter.

* * *

=Extended Ending=

Zhang Jiale walked down the stairs to the hotel's hall and saw some of the pros already standing around there waiting for their teammates and friends as a sign of solidarity and make some light conversation first before going to the dinner hall, most of god-players even present, after all they're a role-model they can't be late.

Zhang Jiale glanced at his watch, 07:45 a.m. Breakfast starts at eight. Truth be told as a captain and a god-player, Zhang Jiale had already been pretty late. But who cares? He slept so good last night, so great that he almost doesn't even care about the morning routine.

Team Thousand Blossoms noticed their new captain walking downstairs and run up to greet him, "Captain Zhang!" They cheerfully greeted him despite his tardiness but not everyone shared their forgiving attitude.

"Zhang Jiale, so late?" Han Wenqing arched a sharp eyebrow his way.

"Ah ah ah. Old Zhang, tsk tsk. Already so late? Your entire team had waited for you since half an hour ago! What were you doing to be so late?" Li Xuan grinned and spoke in astonishment.

"I thought it was Sun Zheping who overslept and it was up to you to always wake him up?" Wang Jiexi also questioned.

"That's right! Could it be... It was actually you who overslept all the time?" Lin Jingyan teased good naturedly.

"Hey, there's still much time left before the breakfast." Zhang Jiale deffended himself.

Huang Shaotian, who was silent the entire time, keeps being preoccupied in peering behind Zhang Jiale in case a lowkey messy figure emmerged but still found no one. "Old Zhang! Where's Ye Qiu? Is he overslept? I didn't see him at all. You should know right? Or did he pull an all-nighter and not telling me? Did you wake him up? It's not that I'm being noisy but that guy is too irresponsible and might skip again!" Huang Shaotian bombarded Zhang Jiale with questions.

"That's right, where is Senior Ye Qiu?" Yu Wenzhou smoothen down his jacket and looked like he just realize that when he was actually secretely searching for the said veteran's presence since the start too.

"Oh, could it perhaps... Cough! You were too rough last night?" Fang Rui coughed shamelessly with a joking grin. Some laughed whilst some glared.

"What rough ah? I'm a gentle person." Zhang Jiale actually replied to him with the same grin. Fang Rui snorted and snickered uncontrollably along with some people. But the rest didn't find it funny.

"Hey guys, what were you laughing at?" from the other staircase, Chu Yunxiu and Su Mucheng descended like two beautiful fairies that radiating different auras.

"Nah, girls probably wouldn't like it." They didn't answer and instead only smile willfully. Whilst Chu Yunxiu is a captain as well a god player, because she's a girl who _needs_ many preparation no one would make a fuss even if she's late for half an hour _after_ breakfast.

Chu Yunxiu pouted, feeling left out. Despite their indulgence and adoration toward her, she still feels it's a bit unfair on how they divided her from them with "girls and guys". Maybe the only male who never divide her away is that lonely and shadowed old god. Chu Yunxiu noticed something at the same time Su Mucheng does.

""Where's Ye Qiu/Senior Ye Qiu?"" both girls asked at the same time.

"That was what I'm asking. Old Zhang, where the hell is Ye Qiu?" Huang Shaotian demanded. "Don't be so shameless to want him only reserved for you." Huang Shaotian huffed out bluntly, Yu Wenzhou's smile almost faltered.

"Ohh, Jealous Shaotian?" Xiao Shiqin teased.

"It's not called jealous! It's called a warning." Huang Shaotian said loftily. This little brother is too brave for his own good.

"So, where is Ye Qiu?" Han Wenqing also stared inquisitively toward Zhang Jiale.

"He must be uncomfortable to sleep in the same room as you right?" Everyone agreed.

"You guys, what's with this threatening atmosphere? I-"

"Jiale!" A new voice called out and everyone froze still. They all stared at the only 'Jiale' here, Who the hell would call Zhang Jiale with such an affectionate and familliar way?

"Jiale," Ye Qiu emmerged from the upper floor and stalked down the stairs with a smile on his face whilst everyone is gawking.

"Ye Qiu?" Zhang Jiale turned and looked at the older player a bit surprised but overall he doesn't really mind. "What is it?"

Ye Xiu smiled, "You forgot your key," Ye Xiu showed him a spare key to their room and handed it to Zhang Jiale.

"Oh, right. I forgot," Zhang Jiale smiled sheepishly. "This morning had me too blissful." Zhang Jiale casually said and Ye Xiu laughed. What?! What blissfull?!

"I slept really fine," Zhang Jiale scratched his head sheepishly.

"Me too," Ye Xiu answered earnestly. "Thanks though,"

"No no. Thank you," Zhang Jiale mock bowed.

"If you don't mind, can we do it again?" Zhang Jiale asked coyly. What?! What?! WHAT DID THEY DO LAST NIGHT?! Everyone's heads are swirling with many ideas on _what_ they _did_ last night. But everyone is no fool and can't just conclude it, some even refuse to believe so they looked at Ye Qiu for his reaction.

Ye Xiu's first reaction is to look surprised before... Slowly lowering his head and blushed.

*THUMP!* *THUMP!* Many hearts are shooted accurately square in the middle, the cupids got so many jobs in this hall. But in any case, WHAT?! WHY DOES YE QIU BLUSHING? Every pros are on the verge of hyperventillating themselves whilst Chu Yunxiu is madly shaking Su Mucheng in her fangirling and silent screaming.

Ye Xiu shifted on his feet, much like a bride in her wedding night he have that lovely innocent blush on his face. "Tonight? I don't mind..." he replied prudely. Zhang Jiale also blushed at his reaction and reply.

 _""""What?! What tonight?! First affectionate and familiar nickname and now something had happened last night and will happen again tonight?! Zhang Jiale, that BASTARD!""""" _Everyone threw a death glares toward Zhang Jiale who was in cloud nine.

"It's a deal then! Come on, let's go to the dining hall." Zhang Jiale, under everyone's heated stares and glares, grabbed Ye Xiu's hand and casually lead him away. Subtly, Zhang Jiale looked back and winked to everyone before shifting his hand to circle Ye Xiu's shoulder pulling Ye Xiu gently all the way. Everyone couldn't say anything even until the pair disappeared from their sight.

"WOOOHHHOOOO!" Chu Yunxiu cheered, the very first audible reaction is proclaimed by her. "Go get 'im! Man!" Chu Yunxiu shouted one last time before force herself to calm down.

"Oh God. With only one night as roommates but senior Zhang Jiale actually get him right away? Either his luck is damn good or I underestimate senior Zhang too much." Chu Yunxiu giggled ellegantly and beckoned to her team to the dining hall.

Hearing Chu Yunxiu's not so quiet statement, everyone is once again dumbstruck. That's right! They had just become roommates for one night!

Some pro players fainted right away in anger and jealousy while the other half burst out crying about their luck.

It wasn't until night come Zhang Jiale and Ye Xiu found themselves to be the hosts for sleepover that they never planned nor known before. In any case last nighit is already too late, but tonight nothing must happens!

For further confirmation, years later when Zhang Jiale got an unofficial tittle as the "Unlucky God" Many high tier pros would snort derisively at the mandatory interview with a unified feral and jealous atmosphere they would say

"Unlucky? Hah! No no no, Zhang Jiale is far from being 'Unlucky'." After all Zhang Jiale actually hooked the heart of the man everyone pinning on with just one night as a roommate! One fricking night and the next morning they were all lovey dovey, ah! If it wasn't being lucky then what is!?Apparently Zhang Jiale also thought so.

* * *

 **(1) Oh f*ck... Did Sun Zheping injured one or both of his hands?! Need your opinion ASAP!**

 **(2) No! They didn't do anything! Get your mind out of the gutter!**

 **Do you wanna know how I actually got the idea for this? It started as a... Questionable idea about** **"Ye Xiu's roommate couldn't sleep because Ye** **Xiu keep making ambigous noises in his sleep" yes... I have a questionable ideas sometimes... *blushes***

 **(Edward: Hold on! Why this became really different then?! This is so dark and serious with fair amount of 'fluff', how could this pretty piece born from that dirty idea?!**

 **Mai: We had long given up about the answer... Well, a breakthrough in a nutshell?)**

 **And it's originally for a highschool or even UniAU shot... But I've decided that no dorm for Ye Xiu in Glory Highschool as it is a "Must" for the future development about Ye Xiu in it... (Yes, I already had an idea where I should going in Glory Highschool, it's just about the story led to there... Sigh)**

 **And then, I also discard this idea even in my HogwartsAU fic... Because let's just face it, horny wizards are not something you wanted to deal with, beside they're all too young there!**

 **Then finally, suddenly I thought of making a shot (to hell with it). When I was mentally choosing about the roommate and the reason. Zhang Jiale came into my mind. Why? The explanation is below:**

 **"In one event the alliance invites every pros and they will stay in a hotel the Alliance had rented for them. Because the old Glory is not so... Rich. Some people have to share a room!**

 **Ye Xiu and Wu Xuefeng used to be roommates as they're the best of friends in Excellent Era.**

 **Sun Zheping and Zhang Jiale used to be roommates because c'mon, they're duo aces.**

 **When Wu Xuefeng retired no one in EE wanted to be YX's roommate and stayed clear from the Battle God. Although Su Mucheng is essentially Wu Xuefeng's replacement as YX's partner... She's a girl and share a room with Chu Yunxiu instead.**

 **In the fifth season (halfway through idk) Sun Zheping retired because of his hand's injury and Zhang Jiale found himself alone. Because of how many players it had become, as well the limited space, he's forced to share a room with another which just happen to be Ye Xiu who'd have the entire room for himself since the last season. Then... THIS HAPPENS! YEAH I JUST DID IT WHY?**

 **It always get me everytime on how different I sometime picture YX depending on his partner.**

 **With Wang Jiexi, he's miscievious, careless, but really loving.**

 **With Yu Wenzhou, he's sly, flirty, despicable, and forward (I mean, he go and ask a date after the match!)**

 **With Zhou Zekai, he's mature, like to dodge a problem, careless, and in other word a type who would say, "Later darling".**

 **With Han Wenqing, he's casual, melancholic, a tad bit mischievious, and embrassed a lot, basically HW got YX under control... Most of the time at least.**

 **With Huang Shaotian, he like to fool around so much, joking, short trashtalk, but overall he indulges Huang Shaotian but like to make fun of HST.**

 **With Su Muqiu, he's loving, caring, a bit childish, melancholic, mischievious, and playful.**

 **With Zhang Jiale here? He's melancholic, lovey dovey, understanding, and... Actually really prude as well shy! How could he become shy!? Tell me! Well, it because Zhang Jiale touches his most sensitive set back which is his past (Su Muqiu) and Zhang Jiale understood his pain wholly (because ZJ also lost his partner -not dead luckily -) and YX is pretty embrassed how fragile he was exposed to Zhang Jiale so he's pretty embrassed and shy about it.**


End file.
